kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Nua
Real Nua (レアル・ヌア Rearu Nua), is one of the antagonists of Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan. He is a member of the Alchemist division and is obsessed with Yuri Flostre. Appearance Real Nua has aqua colored eyes and light brown hair that covers his entire forehead and wears round glasses. He wears a full-sleeve white shirt with a light brown sleeveless cardigan over it along with a red tie and black trousers. He usually wears the usual Academy's Dark Blue coat but inside the Alchemists/Medicine department he wears a lab coat. Personality Real initially acted like a love-sick fool but after seeing Kanata and Yuri talking together his obsession with Yuri grew. He also started hating Kanata because of that. His obsession was further twisted by the influence of the new Chimera 'Antares' eye. Now he likes to inflict pain on others, even on his 'love' Yuri. He's also a capable Alchemist/Scientist and was successful in copying the Chimera's regenerative ability into his body. History Real Nua has been working as a member of the Regular Medicine/Alchemist Department of Mistgun. He studies the Armored beetles and their technology. Plot Real was first introduced in the story when he collided with Yuri. He was engrossed in studying about the Archenar beetles and she was coming from the cafeteria. When they collided she accidentally spilled her drink on his crotch (Editor's Note : I wonder why does the author like soiled trousers so much). It was love at first sight for Real and he started daydreaming about her. Yuri apologized and started wiping his trousers with her handkerchief. Then Chloe called her and Yuri left in a hurry leaving her handkerchief with Real. Later on, he decided to confess his feelings to her by giving her a letter hidden in her handkerchief. But before he could do so, he saw Yuri talking casually with Kanata (even though she was berating Kanata) and was heartbroken. This was the beginning of his obsession with Yuri and is hatred of Kanata. He spies on her while she was training and wonders why was she close to a traitor. He wondered if Kanata tricked her somehow. Rico finds him spying and he panics and runs away. When the new Chimera Antares was defeated by Kanata, the eye of the chimera was chopped off and it fell to the ground near Real who was running around to see if Yuri was okay. The eye glowed with a blue light and presumably started influencing Real. The eye was then taken to the Alchemist department for dissection and for research. When Freon brought the rest of the Sky Wizards Leaders - Chloe, Lloyd and Yuri to the Alchemist wing, Real was excited to see Yuri again. He was also quite excited about showing them the regenerative ability of the eye and its possible uses. When they were about to leave, he stopped Yuri and asked if what she stated in the Mistgun Monthly was true that she likes only those who are stronger than her. Chloe then replied that it was indeed true and then they leave. Due to this he decided to hunt down the male melee fighter members going through Rank E to A so as to become stronger than everyone. After he defeated the Rank A fighter, he appeared before Yuri, who was with Kanata at the time, with a sword and apologized for making her wait. Yuri then starts fighting him. Real had the upper hand with his speed but Yuri manages to knock his sword out of his hand. But then Real makes use of the 'Wind Slash' technique and manages to wound and defeat her. Then he fires the final blow towards Yuri, but Kanata intervenes and stops his attack with his dagger. This angers Real and he starts firing 'Wind Slash' in rapid succession but Kanata stops all of them with ease with his dagger. Real then tries to use his speed to trick Kanata and gets beside him but Kanata was able to follow all of his movements and stops him without even turning back and cuts his arm. Kanata then says that the Wizards put their life on line to hone their skills, a guy with a bit of speed won't be able to match them. Real decides to flee. Yuri decides to stop him but Real evades her attack and says that he will be back with more love and to wait for him and then punches her in the stomach rendering her unconscious and flees. Later, in the Alchemists wing, Real vows to have revenge on Kanata for getting in his way again. The cut on his arm his healed and the eye tells Real to use its powers and he accepts. After E601 beat Yuri’s students in the Mistgun Academy Tournament, Real arrives to take Yuri and attacks the arena. He manages to injure Kanata but his arm is then cut off by Chloe and Lloyd. He then transforms into a beetle and puts up a wind barrier that stops Chloe and Lloyd from further interfering. Inside the barrier, he manages to trap Yuri in his clutches. When Kanata gets angry and shows his blue aura, Real says that Kanata was focusing only on the negative aspect of his beetle powers and that’s why he must have decided to go rogue as he knew the public will go nuts if they found out that a person blessed by the enemies of humanity worked in the Special Duty Fireteam. The conversation shocks Yuri. The E601 free Kanata and Yuri but Real’s chain-blade pierces Kanata’s chest and he falls down. Yuri starts trembling on seeing this but when Misora reminds her of the teachings of their instructor, Yuri gets up and decides to fight using the weapon Kanata chose for her – the Trishula. And with the help of E601, Yuri defeats Real by stabbing him with her spear which cuts apart matter on a molecular level and is specially designed to counter the Chimeras. Real rushes towards Kanata to kill him but Yuri knowing his move already, throws her spear which again pierces his chest and this time Real turns back to human and drops unconscious. Later, Real wakes up in a hospital and is filled with remorse and is crying on seeing the bouquet from Yuri while holding her handkerchief. Weapons and Abilities * He uses a broadsword similar to the one Yuri uses. * Enhanced speed and Regeneration - He is able to move at high speeds and is able to heal his wounds. These powers are due to the eye of the Chimera's eye which is also able to regenerate and heal its wounds. * Wind Slash - An advanced reconfiguration of flight magic which can cut even the thickest tree in one swipe. * Capable scientist/researcher. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mistgun Category:Enemies